


Love You Forever

by julianlarson



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianlarson/pseuds/julianlarson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daltonverse. Jogan. Based off the children's book, Love You Forever. Obviously. Character death, but not Jules or Lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This book gives me a million feels so I just had to.
> 
> Also Travis' last name is Larson in this because this is based off of an RP myself and a friend are a part of.
> 
> (Crossposted to [tumblr](http://julian-larson.tumblr.com/post/16591015730) and [ff.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8336730/1/Love_You_Forever).)

Travis Larson picked up his brand new baby boy and held him in his arms for the first time. "Julian…" he murmured, cradling him in his arms. "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

Dropping his son off on his first day of kindergarten, he could see the fear in his little eyes. Crouching in front of him, he mussed his hair and told him, "You'll be fine. As long as you remember this: I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

After the divorce was finally settled, and Travis had won custody of his 11 year old son after months of battling with his now ex-wife, he picked Julian up and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

Wiping a stray tear from his eye after giving his baby boy away to another man on his wedding day, he hugged Julian close, looking him in the eyes and told him, "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be. Have a great honeymoon, kiddo." And sent them on their way.

Years later, Julian was putting his and Logan's first baby girl to bed in her crib. Tucking her in, he cooed softly, "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." completely unaware as Logan smiled as he watched quietly from the doorway.

Many more years later, Julian, Logan, and their two daughters Lilly and Grace stood in front of the chunk of stone jutting out of the ground. Placing a bouquet of red roses in front of it, Julian told his family he'd be just a couple minutes. Placing a hand on Julian's shoulder and a kiss on his cheek, Logan gathered up the girls and headed for the car. Kneeling down, Julian reached a hand out to touch the tombstone in front of him, whispering almost inaudibly, as if speaking any louder would make this seem more real than it already was.

"I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, your baby I'll be."


End file.
